His Queen
by KJReice
Summary: After making a deal to save her sister, Elizabeth, a nurse at a small hospital, catches the eye of the King of Hell. Kind of OOC for Crowley. Crowley x OC
1. Prologue

"I'll ask you again, Crowley." Dean Winchester practically growled, pressing the demon knife up against the King of Hell's neck. "Where is the colt?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes. After breaking into the King's home and finding him in his office, the Winchesters decided to do some interrogating. Such threatening had taken longer than what they would have liked to admit.

Sam, preparing to throw more holy water on the demon king, was interrupted by a soft knock on the office door, followed by a feminine voice, hoarse with sleep. "Crowley?" The woman had opened the office door, rubbing her eyes. Dean froze the knife still pressed up against the demon's neck. The small brunette woman was wearing an oversized button down shirt that was obviously the King's.

Crowley's whole body went rigid and he tried to push away from Dean, only to get the knife pressed against his neck even harder. "Please come back to bed. I'm co-"Finally looking up, the woman's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Elizabeth, these _fine_ young men are the Winchesters." Crowley explained his voice calm. He narrowed his eyes at the oldest Winchester before looking over to the woman wearing his shirt.

"And you are…?" Sam Winchester asked, a gun aimed at the small woman. He was prepared to shoot, and he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

The Brunette's mouth opened, but no sounds came out. "Please don't hurt him." She whispered, blinking when Sam cocked the gun.

"Answer his question." Dean snapped, nodding to his brother. Sam lowered the gun slightly and flicked holy water at the woman. She blinked, wiping the liquid off of her face. "You have a _human_ here?!" He hissed at the demon king. When she didn't flinch, Sam instantly lowered his gun.

"Stop!" Elizabeth exclaimed, stumbling forward. "Don't hurt him!" She practically begged Dean. "He's my husband."

**Okie Dokie, so this is just the prologue, and this whole story is set a year or so before. Should I even continue, or scrap it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Years Earlier…**

Elizabeth Monroe stood at the intersection of two dirt roads, a small wooden box in her hands. She sighed and pulled the top of her scrubs down, frowning when she saw the small flecks of blood on them. The brunette had been working at the Children's Hospital for a little over three years, and she didn't ever know if she would get used to the seeing sick and injured children. She loved her job, but not seeing helpless children who were not well.

On her break, a few hours before she was supposed to go home for the night, Elizabeth had gotten a frantic call from her mother informing her that her older sister had gotten in a terrible car accident, and the chances of her big sister's survival weren't good. Working in a hospital, Elizabeth had seen miracles; children suddenly waking from comas, cancer patients who magically are healthy again. All of whom weren't the doing of a doctor, but of a desperate loved one. She had heard the rumors surrounding cross road deals, and after some research, Elizabeth headed to the nearest one from her home.

Taking a deep breath, she kneeled, digging a small hole and setting the box down. She frowned, closing her eyes as she pushed the dirt back over the wooden box. "Please work." Elizabeth begged quietly. She would have done anything for her older sister, even if that meant her soul and just ten years left on Earth.

After a few moments of silence, she began to wonder if she was crazy. Bending down, she started to uncover the box again, until she heard a thick, gruff accented voice. "Hello, love." Looking up, Elizabeth saw a man who was nicely dressed and was holding a glass of alcohol, and by the looks of it, she assumed it was expensive. One thing that the short brunette didn't do was drink, so her knowledge of alcohol and its cost was very limited.

Clearing her throat, she stood back up. "Uh, hello?" Elizabeth said shyly, holding her hand out for him to shake. "I assume you… Are the demon?" She questioned, eyeing his hand. When he didn't make a move to shake her hand, she awkwardly moved her hand back to her side and her eyes shot to the ground so she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm more than that." The demon chuckled. "The name's Crowley, King of Hell. I am assuming you want to make a deal?" He pointed out the obvious like she had done before. It took a moment, but Elizabeth quickly understood that the well dressed man was teasing her. Straightening up her back, she glared at the demon before her.

"Can you save my sister, or not?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot. In reality, she was nervous. Being raised in a Christian family, Elizabeth had heard stories of demons and what they were capable of. At that moment, she briefly wished she had kept going to church after she graduated, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. What was done was done.

Crowley stared at the short woman who was in front of him. She had long, brunette hair that reached past her shoulder blades, striking blue eyes, full lips, and high cheek bones. Wearing sea foam colored scrubs, they did nothing to show off her body. His eyes scanned her body and even though she was short, only about 5 foot two, he could tell she had long legs. Her chest was fairly flat; he was assuming it was because she was thin. In Crowley's opinion, Elizabeth Monroe was fairly plain, but he _did_ think of her as beautiful in her own way.

"I can." He nodded. "I assume you know of the… Conditions?" The demon king asked, taking a sip from the clear glass, swirling the liquid when she smirked.

"Yes. My soul, then ten years. I get dragged to hell, and that's that." Elizabeth said simply, biting her lip. "So, give me a contract, and I'll see you in ten years."

"Oh, no. You see, I don't want your soul." Crowley sneered, circling her and looking her up and down as if she was some type of livestock. "Being the king of hell is lonely, and you seem like a very educated young woman." The truth was, Crowley was bored. He loved being king, but that all got boring after a while, and Elizabeth was anything but boring. She was a strong woman, and he thought she would be a good form of amusement. "You live with me for a year. That's it." He smirked.

"A year… That's it?" She questioned, biting her lip. "If I agree to this, my sister will get better, and that's the end of the story?" When Crowley nodded, raising an eyebrow, she sighed.

"You keep your soul, and no ten years. One year with me, and you go on with life." He smirked. "So how 'bout it?"

Closing her eyes, she nodded. "Okay, deal."

"And now, we seal it with a kiss." The demon king smirked, grabbing her arm and pressing his lips to hers. "I'll come pick you up in forty-eight hours, love." He said, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Oh my god… What did I get myself into?" Elizabeth whispered, clenching her eyes shut.

**Its short, I know! I was thinking that Elizabeth's kindness would even out Crowley's… Crowley-ness. Should I end it? Keep it? Redo it?**


	3. Chapter 2

Not even a few hours later, her mother called her yet again, but this time with good news. The deal that Elizabeth had made worked, and her sister was better. Miraculously, she was completely fine, but of course, the small woman knew better than that. Elizabeth had declined the offer to see her older sister, Alison in the hospital, claiming she had more shifts at the hospital and that she needed the money. Truth be told, she _did_ have more shifts lined up, and she _did_ need the money, but she called in to pack up her small apartment and get ready for hell. Literally.

Elizabeth had packed several articles of clothing, but she planned on going back to her apartment almost daily. She really just wanted to be away from _him_. Her plan was to pick up many shifts at the hospital as possible, get home late, wake up ridiculously early, and maybe go to her apartment to get ready in the mornings. Elizabeth had planned on doing this every day for the rest of the year she had to spend with the demon, and in her mind, her plan should work. If she wasn't at his home, she wouldn't see him; therefore reducing conflict and confrontation by him.

Still dressed in her scrubs, the brunette laid out on the couch to get some rest. She had a bag lying underneath her ankles, so her legs were elevated, and quickly, the stress from the day had lulled her to sleep.

Elizabeth was awoken by the man she was trying to avoid, and she was angry. Not only had he invited himself inside her apartment, he was looking through her things. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped, rubbing her eyes and glaring at the man.

Crowley shrugged, smirking at the woman. "Well, I figured I'd get to know you." He winked. "We are, after all, going to be living together for a year."

"By going through my things and breaking into my house?!" She practically screeched. "I may have sold my soul to you, but that gives you _no_ right to go through my things!"

The King of Hell didn't even blink, but he chuckled quietly to himself. "My, my, my. You can be feisty when you want to be, cant you?" He questioned, looking up and down her body.

Elizabeth stood, jabbing a finger into his chest and scowling. She looked up at him and glared. Crowley may not have been the tallest man to ever walk the planet, but her being so much shorter than him made her have a disadvantage. "You listen here." She practically growled. "King of the damned or not, I do not, and _will not_ take any form of disrespect from you." Elizabeth hissed, clenching her jaw shut. She would be the first to admit, she was _never _like this, but this man somehow bugged her. Maybe it was the way she knew he could kill her, or the way he walked around like he owned the place, when in reality, he probably did. All the same, for some odd reason, Crowley got on her nerves.

The demon king raised an eyebrow and smiled. Elizabeth Monroe had just proved herself to him. This small woman wouldn't be pushed around by him, and to be honest, he respected that. That didn't mean that Crowley wouldn't push some of her buttons in the year that they would be living together. "Well, are you ready to go?" He questioned, spotting the small bag on the couch. "Is that all? Really?"

Without a word, the nurse grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I'll follow you there." She said simply, grabbing her car keys. Not wanting to cause any more conflict, Crowley nodded.

After driving behind Crowley for a good half an hour, Elizabeth parked her rusty, old car behind the King's lavish one. She was in awe at the sight of his home and she blinked, shaking her head. "Whoa…"

"Amazing, isn't it?" He smirked, stepping out of his car. "Well, I'll have someone show you to your room." Straightening her back and wiping any emotion off of her face, she brushed past him and walked into the home. She was greeted by a man dressed in what she would call a butler's uniform. He showed her to her room and gave her some privacy.

The room that was supposedly hers was gigantic. It was _easily_ larger than half of her old apartment. Elizabeth took a deep breath and shook her head. This lifestyle may be lavish, and the home may be beautiful, but she wasn't about to let any of that change her opinion on the king of hell. In her eyes, Crowley was still an evil bastard who didn't deserve any of it. If it was up to her, she would have been at her house, curled up on the couch reading a book, not in some demon's house.

Elizabeth started to lazily unpack her clothing from her bag, setting out a fresh pair of scrubs, socks, and undergarments for the next day. She wanted to make it as easy as possible to wake up and leave. She would do anything, even if she had to wake up at four the next morning, just to avoid him.

After a few hours of exploring her room and unpacking things, someone knocked on her door. Pulling back her hair into a sloppy pony tail, she rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking visitors at this time." She hollered, sitting on the edge of 'her' bed.

"Too bad," Crowley called back, opening the door. She pulled her legs up onto the side of the bed, not even moving. "You need to eat. I don't necessarily want you dead, and humans need to eat. Dinner is ready, so go and eat." He glared back at her, pointing to the door.

"Well, too bad." She mimicked, imitating his accent poorly. "I'm not hungry, so you can go screw yourself." Elizabeth said, flopping down onto the bed and pulling the blanket around her. "So if you would, leave me alone, and let me sleep." She mumbled, her face pressed up against the pillow.

Crowley clenched his jaw shut, pulling the blankets back off of her. "Get up and eat, before I force you to." He hissed.

Eyes widening, Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat, and blinking. She was _now_ scared of the king of hell. Her being tough was really an act, and one that quickly crumbled when he gave her a look that could kill. His eyes turned red, and he scowled. She quickly got out of bed, biting her lip.

She had just been reminded that she was now living with a demon.

**Hello! I just want to thank you for all of the reviews and stuff! I couldn't hold back, so here's chapter two! Please tell me what you think! I made Elizabeth be a little tough, but I knew she had to be reminded that Crowley ****_is_****the king of hell and a demon. So, I figured he could be a little terrifying to poor Elizabeth! PLEASE give me some suggestions or something! I would LOVE to hear from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

The following few week had been uneventful. Elizabeth woke up, avoided Crowley, and went to work. She would get home late, and she wouldn't even see the king. She was stressed, and she hadn't slept well, and it was starting to show. She was slightly thinner, and she had dark circles under her eyes. After sixteen days of living with Crowley, and forcing herself to work hour after hour at the hospital, her boss sent her home at noon.

Walking into the mansion, she knew she had to face Crowley when she saw him sitting on a large chair, talking angrily on the phone. She tried to sneak past him, biting her lip. He hung up the phone, stopping her. "Elizabeth?"

Internally cursing, she froze, holding her handbag to her chest. "Y-Yes?" She squeaked, closing her eyes.

"You're home. Why?' Crowley asked, standing up and walking towards her. "You usually don't get home until late."

Clearing her throat, she shrugged. "I was sent home. I haven't been sleeping well." She explained quietly. "If you will, I want to get some sleep."

"Now hold on one moment. Our deal was for you to live with me for a year. Not ignore me to the point where you make yourself sick." Crowley said angrily. He had changed her deal, wanting human company, something he would have never gotten with a demon, and she was avoiding him. "You are going to eat, and then you are going to take tomorrow off, so you can sleep. No questions."

Scowling, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "Why the hell do you care? You are the king of hell."

"It's simple!" He growled. "I made a deal with you, and now you're my responsibility. You are nothing to me, other than amusement."

Shocked, her mouth opened and she blinked. She bit the inside of her cheek hard, shaking her head. "If I am nothing to you, then let me continue to live my life the way I want to!" She exclaimed, her voice shaking. No, she didn't care for the king, but the way he said that she was nothing hurt her.

For some reason, Crowley regretted his words, but he was not about to apologize. He had the ego the size of Russia, and apologizing to a human was not part of what, nor who he was. "Fine," He hissed, glaring down at the human, surprised to see her eyes watering.

Spinning on her heel, Elizabeth angrily walked to her room, throwing herself down onto her bed and burying her face in her pillows. No, Elizabeth didn't even remotely _like_ Crowley's company, and hell, she was terrified of the man; however, when someone tells you that you are nothing, it is a blow to your self esteem. It didn't matter who said it, but those words would hurt even the toughest person, but Elizabeth refused to cry. Crowley, the man she practically hated, would not make her cry. No matter how hurtful his words were.

She showered, and redressed, applying makeup on the dark circles under her eyes. She quickly got a few changes of clothing and walked out of the bedroom, her head held high. She swung her bag over her shoulder, walking past the king, only to be stopped.

"And where do you think you're going?" He hissed, standing in her path.

"You said I had to live with you. You never once said that I had to stay the night here every single night. I can't sleep in that damn bed and I miss my own. So, if you'll excuse me, I want to go home." Elizabeth said quietly. "And since, you don't care, and I'm only here for your amusement; call me if you want to see some party tricks." She said sarcastically and bitterly. She spun on her heel and quickly walked to her car. What she needed was a good night's rest.

Growling, Crowley slammed his fist onto the coffee table in the kitchen. How _dare_ a human insult his authority? He was king of hell, and he had just witnessed a small human girl disrespect him! When he met her, she seemed mousey, terrified, and easily manipulative. Now? He was starting to doubt his judge of character. Of course he saw that Elizabeth was caring and kind, but manipulative and mousey were _not _words he would use to describe her. I would take a whole hell of a lot more for him to break her, it seemed.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was relieved when she walked inside her small apartment. Immediately, she kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the couch. "I need a drink." She groaned, standing again and searching her refrigerator for a beer. Finding one, she smiled, taking a long sip. "I have needed this for a long time." Elizabeth mumbled to herself. After a few drinks, she found sleep on the couch.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up later than she normally would, and drove back to the house Crowley owned. She felt bad, and she wanted to apologize to him, no matter how much she hated him. Elizabeth was the kind of person who would apologize for something that wasn't even her fault. Her biggest fear in life was that someone was angry with her. She wanted to become friends, or even acquaintances with the King of Hell, but she knew he wasn't the kind of person who would let someone in his life so easily.

Her eyes widened when she watched a barely dressed woman walk out of the house, clutching a bundle of clothing to her chest. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. It was obvious Crowley had a good night. Walking into the gigantic home, Elizabeth went to her room and pulled up her long hair into a messy pony tail. She walked quickly into the living room, clearing her throat.

"Crowley?" She said quietly, looking down at her feet. Her hands were clasped together behind her back, and she bit her lip.

The King of Hell, dressed in a nice and clearly expensive suit looked her over with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, human?" He mocked, rolling his eyes. "What do you need? I'm busy."

Elizabeth took a big step back, lifting her head and looking at him straight in the eye. "I wanted to apologize. For yesterday, but since I can tell that you are _still_ a complete ass hole, forget it." She said quietly. If she was going to live with this man for a year, she wanted to at least become somewhat friends with him. To Elizabeth, it wasn't ever hard to make friends. Everyone seemed to like her, and she always got along with people. It was part of the reason why she wanted to be a nurse. She loved people, and she was slowly realizing that Crowley wasn't a person. He was a demon.

Grunting, Crowley rolled his eyes. He sat back down in his chair, drinking his alcohol. He said nothing to the small woman, and returned back to what he called work.

Feeling slightly offended, Elizabeth returned to her room, and changed back into her scrubs and white tennis shoes. She smoothed out her hair and quickly left, returning to work in time for another long shift.

She soon realized that Crowley was going to be a tough nut to crack, but she was willing to try. One thing was for certain about Elizabeth. She was a stubborn, determined woman, and she was going to try and become friends with the demon who she lived with.

**Happy Holidays you guys! I hope that this chapter is alright. I did it quickly, and I apologize for that! PLEASE tell me some ideas, because I need them! I really want Elizabeth to make Crowley open up, but as we all know, he's an egocentric ass hole. PLEASE, please, please send me some ideas!**


	5. Chapter 4

Forty-two hours. That's how long Elizabeth had been gone. She had said that she was going to work, and Crowley thought that perhaps she was upset with him and took more hours, but after calling her boss, he said that Elizabeth had left hours before. Crowley never would admit it, but he was worried, hell, he was terrified that something had happened to the young nurse. Sure, they had their disagreements, but she stood up against him, and Crowley thought highly of her because of that.

After many hours more of waiting, debating whether he should have his demons search for her, his phone rang. It wasn't Elizabeth's number, for she had only called him once or twice since they started living together. Quickly he answered. "Crowley."

"Mr. Crowley? This is Doctor Ruth Kelly from Waters Regional Hospital," she started. Crowley frowned, confused.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair, running a hand down his jaw.

"Well, sir… We had a young female, brunette, short stature come in. Car accident an-" the king of hell had cut her off.

"What? When? Is she alright?" He asked, standing up.

"Sir, she came in about twelve hours ago. We identified her as Elizabeth Monroe. I believe your name and number was on her file." A ruffling of papers could be heard on the other end of the line. "Miss. Monroe just got out of surgery. Internal bleeding, fractured ribs, a concussion… The list goes on. She's fine, she didn't sustain anything _too_ life threatening."

Crowley closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll be there soon." He snapped, hanging up the phone. The King of Hell was pissed. How stupid could a human get?! Disappearing and then reappearing in the hospital. After finding what room the small woman was in, he angrily opened the door then stopped.

Lying on the bed was a lifeless form. Just standing there, he could just see how tiny she looked with all the tubes and wires surrounding her. Crowley slowly walked in the room, his anger dissipating. He walked over to her bed, his eyes soft. Her face was covered in dry blood, and her shiny brown hair was tangled. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes opened slowly, and she flinched back, surprised to see him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She croaked her throat dry.

"You were in a car accident." Crowley said, stepping back and holding his hands behind his back.

"You hate me. Why the hell are you here?" Elizabeth asked, forcing herself to push through the pain and sitting up.

"I don't hate you. I just don't necessarily like you." He said, his face emotionless.

Elizabeth frowned, clenching her jaw shut. "Well, sorry to waste your time." She said softly, throwing an arm over her eyes, wincing at the movement. "You know… If you want to leave, leave. Just… never mind." Elizabeth whispered, taking a deep breath. She knew already that the King did _not_ like her, but she felt like crying, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the medication she was currently on, or maybe it was because she felt all alone. Elizabeth just wanted to cry. She missed her family, and when Crowley said he didn't like her, well, that was the cherry on top. The water works started.

The King of Hell stood there for a moment before sitting down on a chair beside her bed. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth whispered, staring up at the ceiling. "I-I must have interrupted something important." She said softly.

Crowley sat there, saying nothing. He examined the young woman before nodding. "You did." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry… I-I w-was at a stop sign and… He just ran straight into me." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. Crowley frowned, clenching his jaw shut. This was an entirely different side of Elizabeth that he was used to. He was accustomed to her being strong. That was something he was positive about. To be honest, he never thought he would ever see an emotion other than frustration and anger come out of this woman, but here she was, crying.

Now, Crowley was not the comforting type. He tortured, killed, and slaughtered innocents, but there he was, feeling like he _needed_ to comfort the small woman. "I'm sorry." He said quietly after a few moments of awkward silence.

Attempting to sit up, Elizabeth flinched before giving up and laying back down. "Why are _you_ sorry, Crowley? I was the one who got herself hurt." She mumbled. "You know, you don't have to stick around. You probably don't want to anyways." She said softly.

"I don't think you understand, Elizabeth. I want to stay." The King of Hell said, leaning back in his chair and silently produced a glass of aged Craig from thin air. He sipped it quietly, watching her.

"Oh." She blinked, closing her eyes. "I thought you w-"

"Well, you thought wrong." Crowley interrupted her, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay." Elizabeth squeaked. "I… I'm going to get some sleep." She said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." He said back, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

**SO SORRY YOU GUYS! First of all, it's short, and second of all, it took a long time to write, and lastly, it's poorly written. It took such a long time, because I was actually in a car accident. (Motivation for this chapter.) I just got out of the hospital about a week and a half ago, and along with a few broken bones, I had an awful concussion, and it hurt to look at my computer screen, so sorry you guys! I'll try to update sooner and please tell me what you think. Don't worry. Nice Crowley won't last long. His ass hole side will come back soon ;)**


End file.
